


Love Drunk or Drunk Love?

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: AU in which Mac and Den have not met prior to this, Awkwardness, Dennis stop calling pls, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Flirting, Hangover, Humor, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Religious Guilt, Still Closeted Mac, Stuttering, Thank you YouTube, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Mac tries to piece together the previous night while thoroughly enjoying Dennis's drunken voicemails.





	Love Drunk or Drunk Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Based around this gem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yMiOTxidFs
> 
> enjoy :)

Mac rolled over in bed, his hand landing hard onto his blinking phone. Five missed calls? And a voice mail to go with each one.. The memories of the night before were vague and his head was killing him. At least his bed has been empty this morning aside from him and there weren't any unexplained stains on his sheets at first glance. Well, no more than the usual amount. 

_Hi Mac! It's me, Dennis. I met you tonight and you are so cute, oh my god.. You're so cu-cute._

The voice in the phone was slow and slurred, though noticeably excited. An awful feeling sank into the depths of Mac's stomach as he remembered that he hadn't gone to his usual bar last night. Charlie had been saying something about all the rainbows and glitter but Mac hadn't paid any attention to the decor. Stuff like that could be at any club, right? 

_I hope you remember me, Mac. I hope you remember! Uhm.. We hit it off right away. I loved your shirt. And you were so funny! And I really- like, I've never felt that kind of chemistry before?_

Chiding and insistent. He couldn't forget Dennis. This precious lithe man in godawful cut off denim shorts and a shirt that was a little too tight but showed off his pecs wonderfully. Mac wanted to be his friend desperately. Or something. God.. how many shots had they done, once they started going drink for drink? Mac remembered shooing Charlie off, not wanting to scare this refined man away by their collective “lower classness”. Chemistry. Was that why Mac felt so good he almost had to puke every time Dennis had casually brushed his arm or placed a hand on the small of his back? Fuck. He wanted to be someone, for this person he just met. Which in turn made for sweaty hands and a lot of bad jokes which Dennis somehow thought were hilarious. Or he could've easily just found Mac’s vying for attention hilarious. Yeah, probably that. 

The message turned into Dennis talking about their shared interest in Lethal Weapon punctuated by increasingly threatening I-hope-you-remembers. Mac's lips twitched, imagining a very wasted Dennis somewhere last night pouring himself into the phone, into these messages. He got the sense this was a very lonely person. Maybe moreso than Mac himself. 

_Ahem, anyways, I know you said you're busy tomorrow. But try to- I hope you reach out to me this week. Or next week. Whenever you're free. I gave you my business card?_

Mac pulled a semi crumpled business card from his pocket while leaning further into the speaker of his cell. It was a simple card, white text on a black background. It boasted, Dennis Reynolds, five star man. Yet it had no actual contact information on it.. 

_Don't forget I work at Paddy's. That's.. ummm. P-A-D-D-Y-S. And pub. Pub as in… Heh. You make me so nervous Mac._

His tone here was still slurred but almost cloying in sweetness. Manipulation at it's finest and oh boy was it working. Mac curled into a tighter ball on the bed, still not quite believing what he was hearing. 

_You looked so cute.. in your little shirt and your little pants._

The man in the recording laughed then, abrupt and almost too fake. Mac didn't hate it. That odd and breathy sound. He felt a tinge of regret, recalling his outfit choice the night before. A mesh v neck and the tightest jeans he owned. He might've been asking for something that he was too afraid to admit to himself. 

_I know you said you had to leave urgently. I hope everything is okay.. and that.. you know. That I didn't scare you off or anything. I hope everything is good. And that you have a great Friday night. You deserve a great weekend. But, yeah, call me, text me, email me, fax me. Whatever. Whatever is fine or easiest for you. Talk to you soon, kay?_

Mac awaited the dreaded silence signifying the end of the messages but it didn't come. He also felt somewhat guilty recalling how flustered he had left the club last night. Dennis had been dancing with him and there was definitely no room for Jesus between the two of them. But God did it feel so good just to be close to him. 

_Oh! Uh.. if you need to contact me or want to come by, I'll be at Paddy's Pub again. Where I work. That's.. P as in.. um, P as in… fuck. P as in pub?_

Mac couldn't help but laugh softly as Dennis struggled to make it through the spelling. It was endearing and he hated how cute it was. 

_And Y as in Y. So yeah. I'll be at Paddy's waiting for you. So contact me soon. I'm available. And single. You know. Yeah. Bye Mac._

Mac pushed re-dial and tried to ignore the way it felt as though his organs were threatening to escape via his bellybutton. 

“Hello?”


End file.
